


Day 9: Weapon

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Canon-Typical Violence, Crypto is just trying to play the games, Gun Kink, Horny Mirage | Elliott Witt, M/M, Mentioned Other Apex Legends, Romantic Fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: The wingman was Mirage's favorite gun in the games, especially when Crypto is behind it.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: 31 Days of Apex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Kudos: 37





	Day 9: Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> HORNY ALERT
> 
> Mirage will be the death of Crypto.

It was quite common knowledge that Elliott's favorite weapon was the Wingman. He loved everything about the gun: the sound, the feel, the damage. So, it made him extremely happy to have turned the corner and find Crypto pointing said wingman at him point-blank range. "A man after my own heart huh," Elliott smirks raising his hands. "I could see you coming from a mile away," Crypto stared him down adjusting his grip. Elliott huffs moving closer towards Tae Joon biting at his bottom lip, "Your beautiful you know that," voice nothing but dreamy. 

"You agreed you wouldn't do this Elliott." 

"Then why don't you shoot me, I'm the last one in my squad." Elliott tilts his head the way he knew Crypto liked, "or do you love me too much." Crypto growled softly knuckles white around the gun, "Idiot..." 

Elliot takes the barrel of the gun into his mouth, gunpowder tainting his tongue, he made a point to lick over the tip as a blush grew on Crypto's cheeks. He could have pulled the trigger, he _should have_ _pulled the trigger._ Elliott hummed watching Tae internally fight with himself, he wouldn't have been mad if he did kill him, he already knew what he had in store for him after the games. 

"Crypto, you coming or what amigo?" 

Octavio's voice rang in Crypto's ear ruining the moment he and Mirage were having. Tae retracts the gun from Elliott's mouth, "I'll be there in a minute." Crypto glares at Elliott who stood there smug as ever. "Go ahead babe I'll go get finished off by someone else," Elliott crossed his arms trying to look disappointed. 

Crypto rolls his eyes and points the gun at Elliott's head, "Dinner better be as good as you say it will be." Pulling the trigger he watches Elliott's deathbox land at his feet. Tae sighs finding all the meds, ammo, and weapon modifications that Elliott somehow knew he needed in his box. _Idiot..._


End file.
